Un amor imposible
by Ella Luna Malfoy
Summary: Mimi es una espía y tiene que vigilar a Matt pero después se va a dar cuenta de que todo era una trampa y que en verdad la han elegido a ella para matarlo ¿ podrá Mimi matar al único hombre que valla a poder amar en toda su vida?
1. La nueva Mision

Mimi Tachikawa salía del edificio donde ella trabajaba, paso por el letrero donde estaban las iniciales CSE. Las personas de Odaiba ya se habían acostumbrado a no saber cual era el verdadero nombre de la compañía y por eso habían dejado de preguntar hace mucho tiempo.

Se monto en su Ferrari negro y condujo hasta apartamento en el centro de la cuidad en uno de los mejores edificios, ella entro en se pent-house y tiro su bolso y llaves en el sofá; busco en la nevera algo para comer pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada.

¡Tengo que comprar comida!- cerro la nevera y tomo el teléfono de la cocina, marco el numero del restaurante y pidió algo de comer.

Mientras que llegaba la comida decidió ir a su habitación y cambiarse por algo mas cómodo, al prender la luz de la habitación vio a un hombre sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana.

¡Buenas noches Mimi!

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Mimi no volteo a mirarlo ya se había acostumbrado a que el apareciera así.

Viene a darte tu nueva misión…

¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?- ella se recostó en la pared y se cruzo de brazos.

No porque esta la tienes que empezar desde ahora.

Muy bien… dame los datos.- dijo ella suspirando.

La persona sentada en la silla se levanto y fue hasta la cama donde había un maletín negro del cual saco una carpeta y se la entrego. Ella la abrió y vio una foto que le llamo la atención, lo conocía pero o sabia de donde.

Su nombre es Yamato Ishida…

"**¿Yamato Ishida?"**- al decir su nombre Mimi dejo de escucharlo y empezó a recordar pero su acompañante le hizo volver a ala realidad.

Mimi lo están buscando para matarlo y tu misión es evitarlo.

¿Pero porque yo? En la agencia hay muchos espías para hacerlo.- ella caminaba ahora por toda la habitación sin mirar a su acompañante a los ojos.

Porque tu eres la mejor espía de la agencia.

Ante esta respuesta Mimi no pudo hacer nada más y le toco tomar la misión. Su acompañante salió de la habitación, ella que según tenia entendido Matt tenia un concierto hoy en la cuidad al cual ella no podía faltar gracias a su misión. Se puso unos tacones altos negros con un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo del mismo color y una blusa de mangas largas negra encima una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color; cogió las llaves y su bolso del sofa y bajo al parqueadero donde fue hasta su carro, se subió en el y condujo hasta el estadio donde Matt estaba cantando. Entro por la parte de atrás con una identidad falsa y con permiso de su jefe.

Entro y fue hasta la parte trasera del escenario donde vio a Sora la que se supone que era la novia de Matt en estos momentos. No se quizo acercar mucho a ella pero esta la miro un buen rato hasta que se acerco a ella.

-¿Te conozco?

- No lo creo me llamo Clara.

En ese momento Yamato bajo del escenario al terminar su canción, le dio un beso a Sora y miro a Mimi asombrado.

¿Acaso te conozco?

No, lo siento me llamo Clara y seré tu… guardaespaldas por decirlo de alguna forma.- Trato de sonreír pero solo pudo obtener una mueca.

Mucho gusto Clara, me imagino que ya conociste a mi novia Sora- Después de decir esto Yamato volvió a subir al escenario.

Mimi y Sora lo miraban desde la parte de atrás del escenario, cuando Mimi miro para el publico una de las personas que estaba en la parte de adelanté saco un revolver y apunto a Yamato sin que este se diera cuenta, Mimi se monto rápido al escenario y corrió hasta donde Yamato estaba, lo empujo a un lado y la bala del revolver siguió derecho hasta quedar incrustada en la pared del escenario. Mimi al caer al suelo cayo sobre Yamato, Matt la miro un momento y se fijo que en el cuello de la chica había una cadena de oro con el nombre de ella, la cadena que el le había regalado en el ultimo cumpleaños de ella que pasaron juntos.

¿Por qué me mentiste?- Mimi lo miro confundida, sin saber a que se refería, trato de levantarse pero el la cogió por la cintura obligándola a acercarse mas.

¡Matt! ¿Estas bien?- Matt al escuchar a Sora llamándolo la solto y esta se pudo levantar del piso seguida por Yamato.

Si estoy bien, gracias a Mi…Clara- Sora beso a Matt pero este solo podía mirar a Mimi. Al rato llegaron los amigos de Matt y dos guardias de seguridad.

¡Llévense a Yamato a su casa!

Ellos al recibir la orden asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a donde estaba Matt con sus amigos, el concierto se había cancelado y muchos de los fans de Matt no estaban contentos. Mimi se dio la vuelta y camino hasta que sintió una mano que la cogía por la muñeca.

¿Ya te vas?

Mimi solo asintió con la cabeza y después trato de soltarse pero Matt la agarro mas fuerte.

No me has respondido

¡No se de que me hablas!


	2. Aclaraciones

¡Señor Ishida nos tenemos que ir!

Gracias Mimi

¿Co…como lo sabes?

Por tu collar, acuérdate que yo te lo di y siempre me acuerdo de lo que regalo y por que tiene tu nombre.

Me tengo que ir.

El la soltó sin poner resistencia y vio como ella desaparecía por la parte trasera del escenario.

**2 días después.**

Mimi estaba en la cocina de su pent-house arreglándola cuando sitio que alguien abría la puerta del apartamento, ella se acerco lentamente pero no la abrió dejo que el que la trataba de abrir la puerta lo hiciera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Mimi sin detenerse a mirar quien estaba del otro lado le dio una patada y esta callo al piso. Mimi al ver quien era se llevo las manos a la boca y se la tapo.

¡Lo siento, lo siento…!- Mimi se acerco a donde estaba la persona en el piso y la ayudo a pararse otra persona mas bajita de ojos acules miraban asombrados.

¡Yamato te dije que debíamos tocar!- Tk se acerco y ayudo a su hermano a terminar de levantarse, luego entre el y Mimi lo entraron en la casa y lo sentaron en el sofá grande en forma de L cada uno al lado de Matt.

¡No deberían estar aquí! Lamento haberte pegado pero no recibo muchas visitas y mucho menos que sepan donde escondo la llave…

¡Se supone que tienes que protegerme no matarme!

Lo siento pero me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba la llave?

Mimi siempre has escondido una copia de la llave- Tk fue el que hablo y esta se sorprendió de lo bien que Tk la conocía.

¿A que vinieron?

Hace dos días que pasó lo del concierto y no te había vuelto a ver.

No era el único que te quería ver, ¡Yo también!- Tk se levanto del sofá y me abrazo, al principio ella no supo si responder pero después lo hizo. Al rato se separaron y Tk siguió hablando.- ¿Por qué te desapareciste?

Empecé a trabajar para mi jefe y me obligaron a cortar toda relación con ustedes era por su propio bien, no quería que nada le pasara.

¿Entonces siempre has vivido aquí?

Si así es… estos últimos tres años he vivido en Odaiba.

Matt y Tk la miraron sorprendidos. Matt empezó a mirar por toda la habitación, al mirar al frente en la mesa de la sala vio carpeta que le llamo la atención, miro a Mimi pero esta parecía no darse cuanta de nada, estaba hablando con Tk como si Matt no estuviera ahí; Matt cogió la carpeta se sorprendió al ver fotos de el. Mimi se dio cuenta de que lo que Matt estaba viendo y le quito de las manos la carpeta. Matt la siguió con la mirada todo el rato mirando cada movimiento de la chica pero sobre todo asombrándose de lo hermosa que se había vuelto, su corazón se empezó a acelerar y le dieron ganas de levantarse en ese momento y besarla como nunca había besado a nadie ni siquiera a Sora, se vio a si mismo haciéndolo pero después tuvo que volver a la realidad antelo que dijo la chica:

¡Sera mejor que se vallan!- Mimi lo dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ellos escucharan.

Ellos dos se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hasta la puerta sin decir nada, Mimi los siguió y cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron, antes de que Mimi pudiera cerrar la puerta del todo Tk se dio la vuelta y no dejo que la cerrara con su mano, Mimi antes esto abrió la puerta del todo y lo miro confundida.

Mimi hoy es el cumpleaños de Kari y tenemos pensado celebrarlo en la casa de Matt y pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para estar todos juntos otra vez ¿Te gustaría venir?

Matt no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Mimi todo el tiempo en el que hablo Tk, cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaban lo miro y este le sonrió pero ella no le respondió la sonrisa sino que decidió mirar de nuevo a Tk lista para responder.

Muchas gracias Tk, pero no creo que sea buena idea…

Vamos Mimi no te hará daño a demás será bueno para todos estar juntos otra vez… nos haces mucha falta.

No creo que…

Mimi no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta… es elegante así que ve buscando que te vas- esa fue la primera vez que Matt hablaba, Tk lo miro asombrado y Mimi confundida.

Después de hablar se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor, apretó el botón para llamarlo y el ascensor se abrió rápido y el entro seguido por Tk. Al cerrarse la puerta Tk miro a su hermano todavía confundido.

¿Qué fue eso?

Creo que me esta gustando otra vez…

¿Y Sora?

Las cosas entre ella y yo no van muy bien hace mucho tiempo. Yo por Sora no siento lo mismo que sentía antes, no puedo seguir engañándola. Al principio pensé que era algo pasajero pero me después me di cuenta de que no era así. Y el día que Mimi apareció en el concierto con el nombre de Clara la reconocí aunque ella insistía en que no la conocía, después cuando me salvo de la bala vi el collar que le di a Mimi hace años en uno de sus cumpleaños con su nombre ahí las sospechas acabaron y me di cuenta de que yo tenia razón.

¡Me imagino que tienes planeado algo para esta noche!

Así es.

Mimi entro en su apartamento y se fue para su habitación, al pasar por la sala saco de la mesa el sobre y se lo llevo para su habitación, dejo el sobre en la cama sin saber que había alguien en su habitación hasta que hablaron:

¡Fuiste muy descuidada!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haces eso?- Mimi miro hacia la puerta y después hacia la ventana que estaba medio abierta.

Tienes que ir a la fiesta esta noche así lo tendrás vigilado, se que va a ir mucha gente, en el sobre que te di esta la dirección de su casa y este es el vestido que te vas a poner.

Dejo una caja encima de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, ella se acerco a la cama y abrió la caja del vestido, lo saco lentamente: era un vestido strapless que en la mitad de la cintura se recogía en un moño que cogía la tela del vestido desde la parte baja , el vestido llegaba hasta la mitad el muslo o mas arriba de este.


	3. El cumpleaños

Eran las 6:30 Mimi estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y otra en el pelo, miro hacia la cama donde estaba el vestido negro que se debía poner y suspiro. Se acerco lentamente a la cama y cogió el vestido, dejo que la toalla callera al suelo y se puso el vestido sobre la ropa interior, luego se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de los tacones del mismo color y se lo puso, seguido por el otro.

Cogió la carpeta y busco la hoja donde estaba la dirección de Yamato, cuando la encontró la leyó y se sorprendió al ver que quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio de ella. Cogió una cartera negra que estaba en la silla al lado de la ventana y dejo la hoja sobre la mesa al lado de la silla.

Salió del apartamento y llamo al ascensor el cual se tardo un rato en llegar, cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas Mimi se encontró con lo ojos azules pero no eran los de Yamato sino los de Takeru. Mimi lo miro asombrada nunca pensó que se encontrara con el en el ascensor de su edificio.

¡Creo que llego a tiempo!- Tk la miro de arriba a bajo quedándose asombrado de que esa fuera Mimi- "Sin duda mi hermano se muere cuando la vea"

Mimi entro al ascensor y lo miro confundida.

¿Por qué estas aquí?

Mi hermano pensó que no ibas a venir y me mando por ti, pero creo que se equivoco.

El ascensor bajo más rápido de lo normal, cuando llegaron a la planta principal del edificio Tk dejo que Mimi saliera primero, después la alcanzo y cuando llegaron al carro le abrió la puerta de un Mustang negro; el cual Mimi sabia era de Yamato ya que en varias de las fotos aparecía subiéndose en el o manejándolo, Takeru dio la vuelta al carro y se monto; arranco el carro y fueron hasta la casa de Yamato.

Quince minutos mas tarde Tk detuvo el carro en una casa grande, se bajo del carro pero no le abrió la puerta a Mimi; la puerta se abrió y Mimi esperaba ver a Takeru pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Yamato el que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, el le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir y ella la cogió, cuando estuvo afuera del carro Yamato cerro la puerta detrás de ello y la miro completamente embobado de arriba a abajo. Cuando Matt pudo salir de su trance cogió a Mimi de la mano como si fueran niños pequeños y la llevo a la casa. Mimi se estremeció al sentirla pero no la soltó, al entrar estaba todos ya reunidos ahí, Mimi le soltó la mano rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta y se fijo en las expresiones de todos ellos.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Matt cogió a Sora y se la llevo para su habitación. Ella no puso resistencia alguna, al llegar cerro la puerta y se acerco a Sora quien malinterpreto todo y lo beso mientras que intentaba quitarle la camisa pero el se aparto.

Sora si te traje aquí fue para hablar no para otra cosa.

Sora lo miro malhumorada y después se sentó en la cama.

Sora quiero terminar

¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?

Sora las cosas ya no están bien entre nosotros yo ya no te amo.

¿Hay alguien mas no es así?

No, Sora no hay nadie mas- Matt pensó rápido en Mimi y en lo que pasaría si Sora se llega a enterar de que le terminaba por ella.

Sora salió de la habitación furiosa y Matt detrás de ella, en ese momento entro a la casa un hombre extraño en el que nadie puso cuidado excepto Mimi quien estaba hablando con Kari, cuando el hombre saco una Glock 26 dejo a Kari hablando sala y corrió hasta donde estaba Matt, el hombre extraño apunto a donde Matt estaba y disparo; Mimi se alcanzo a interponer en la bala y esta le dio en el estomago , ella se llevo la mano al estomago mientras que con la otra la sacaba el arma que tenia debajo del vestido ruborizando a Matt quien se había percatado de que ella se subía el vestido; Mimi le alcanzo a disparar en el pecho haciendo que callera al piso, Mimi al gastar toda su energía dejo caer el arma y callo al piso también.

¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!- Matt gritaba todo el momento no podía hacerse a la idea de que la podía perder.

¿Mimi? ¡No se llama Clara!- todos miraron a Matt confundidos pero a el solo le importaba Mimi.

Mimi Tachikawa- todos miraron a Sora sorprendidos y se dieron cuenta que tenia una tarjeta en la mano junto con la billetera de Mimi. Todos la miraron y después a Matt.

Mimi no me dejes quédate conmigo- Pero Mimi no podía, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes.

Hay que llevarla al hospital, aquí no puedo trabajar.- Joe miro a Matt pidiendo permiso y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Matt la cogió en sus brazos y la monto en la parte del copiloto con Joe detrás y el en la parte del piloto.

Al llegar al hospital Joe entro seguido de Matt con ella en los brazos, dos enfermeras llegaron con una camilla y Matt puso a Mimi sobre ella sin soltarle la mano hasta que llegaron a urgencias. Una hora más tarde llegaron Joley, Tk, Kari, Tai y Sora, entraron por urgencias y vieron Matt tirado en el piso, con las manos sobre la cara.

¿Cómo esta?- Tk le puso una mano en el hombro para que el se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, Matt levanto la cabeza y miro a sus amigos.

No lo se, Joe todavía no ha salido.

**Dos horas más tarde:**

Joe salió de la operación y fue directo hasta donde estaban los demás

La operación salió bien ahora solo necesita descansar, tienen que irse no la pueden ver hasta mañana.

Ellos solo asintieron ya que no podían hacer nada más y salieron del hospital. A la mañana siguiente Matt se levanto mas temprano de lo que debería, salió de la habitación y miro el piso que estaba manchado con la sangre de Mimi y el hombre extraño. Ken se había encargado de llevarse el cuerpo del hombre extraño. Matt miro en la nevera pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia hambre así que se devolvió a la habitación y se puso algo de ropa para ir a visitar a Mimi.

Cuando entro vio a alguien que le hizo conocido parado en la parte de la recepción sacando su celular así que Matt decidió acercarse.

Si Mimi esta en el hospital como lo sospechábamos. Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

"¿El plan? ¿De que maldito plan esta hablando Michael?"

Michael colgó el celular y miro para atrás al sentirse vigilado.

¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí Yamato?

No hace mucho acabo de llegar, ¿sabes como esta Mimi?

No acabo de llegar solo quería comprobar algo- Michael salió del hospital sin decir nada mas, dejando a Yamato confundido. Yamato fue hasta donde la recepcionista y pregunto por la habitación de Mimi, ella le dio el numero y Matt fue a la habitación de Mimi. La encontró dormida así que se acerco lentamente a la cama tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se sentó al lado de la cama y le cogió la mano lo que hizo que Mimi se despertara. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miro ara todos lados desubicada hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules de Yamato.

Buenos días- Yamato la saludo con una sonrisa en la cara como lo hacia siempre que estaba con ella.

Buenos días.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor, gracias por traerme. Sabes que es lo irónico yo soy la que tengo que protegerte a ti y tu terminas trayéndome al hospital.


	4. Sospechas

No te he dado las gracias por salvarme… otra vez.

No tienes porque agradecérmelo, es mi trabajo.

Matt se acerco a ella y los labios de el buscaron los de ella, el se sentó en la cama y la cogió por la cintura acercándola más a el, después se separo y la miro a los ojos:

¿Mimi, Michael trabaja contigo?

Si, ¿Por qué?

Porque el estuvo aquí pero no entro a verte solo me dijo que venia a comprobar algo y cuando llegue estaba hablando por celular con alguien… Estaban hablando sobre un plan y que estaba saliendo a perfección.

¿Pero de que plan podrían estar hablando?

Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras…

Ella levanto los hombros y vio que Matt no la miraba a ella sino por la ventana.

¿Matt porque me besaste?

Matt la miro con vergüenza pero no pudo contestar nada por que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro un hombre alto de pelo azul y gafas.

Hola Mimi, que bueno que despertaste… hola Matt ¿es muy temprano para visitas no crees?

Hola ¿Joe como estas?

Bien y ¿y tu como te sientes?

Bien, creo que no tendré que quedarme mucho tiempo.

Eso lo dice Joe, no tu Mimi y vas a salir de aquí cuando el lo crea conveniente.

¡Pero no puedo! ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo mientras que estoy metida en este hospital?

Mimi le puso la mano en la mejilla a Matt haciendo que este de sonrojara mientras que Joe miraba la escena confundido y asombrado.

Mimi no me va a pasar nada… a demás siempre que me han disparado has estado tu ahí para salvarme…

Matt se quedo pensativo un momento y después las ideas fueron organizadas en su cabeza.

¡Mimi ellos te quieren matar, por eso siempre atacan cuando estas conmigo!

Matt se que lo que hago es peligroso… pero fue lo que escogí y no puedo hacer nada, además para que ponerme en una… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Ellos saben que yo daría la vida por mi protegido así que era mas fácil asignarme una misión y que yo muriera en ella, así ellos no tendrían que ensuciarse las manos y Michael…

Y Michael solo estaba comprobando que su fuera verdad que estabas en el hospital y si estabas viva o… muerta

Matt la miro asustado pero Mimi parecía indiferente.

¿Pero porque?

¿De que demonios hablan ustedes dos?

Los dos miraron a Joe acodándose de que el estaba ahí

Luego te contamos ¿Mimi porque te quiere matar?

Por que no me quise casar con… Michael- Ella lo dijo más para si misma que para Matt aunque este escucho perfectamente – no soporta la idea de que no estés con el o peor aun que me enamore de alguien mas.

Un minuto ¿tu y el fueron pareja?

Si, el me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que no

¿Pero que tengo que ver yo ahí?

Eso es algo que todavía tengo que averiguar.

No voy a dejar que nada te pase y si tengo que ir a buscarlo…

Matt no, tu no sabes de lo que es capaz Michael además tiene ventaja sobre ti, es un espía y sabe todo sobre ti y ¿tu que sabes de el?... no sabes nada, deja que yo me encargue de el.

Si, pero si te pone un dedo encima lo mato ¿Entiendes?

Tranquilo voy a estar bien… en cuanto salga de ti

Mimi se organizo en la cama tratando de quedar mas cómoda, estaba impaciente nunca había soportado los hospitales y mucho menos estar acostada en una cama sin hacer nada.

¿Joe cuando creas que pueda salir de aquí?

No lo se, pero no creo que sea pronto

¡¿Qué? ¡No eso no puede ser! Joe no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Mimi trato de levantarse de la cama pero la mano de Matt sobre el hombro de ella la detuvo, esta miro con rabia al rubio; una vez que Matt la soltó Mimi se paro rápido de la cama pero al pararse todo le empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras que otra la puso sobre la cama mientras que se sentaba. Matt al ver que Mimi estaba mareada se levanto de la cama rápido y llego al lado de ella junto con Joe.

Mimi los efectos del medicamentó todavía no han asado, tienes que estar tranquila un rato…

Matt la ayudo a acostarse otra vez en la cama como si fuera una pluma.

Mimi deja que te mire esa herida… Matt nos dejas unos momentos solos.

Matt salió de la habitación y aprovecho para ir a desayunar algo ya que no había comido nada. Joe levanto la bata que Mimi traía puesta y le quito la venda lentamente, observo cuidadosamente el estado de la herida y después puso unas vendas nuevas.

Está muy bien solo no te muevas mucho ¿Esta bien?

¡¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser… ¡Maldición! Bueno que más da, toca- Mimi suspiro resignada.

En ese momento apareció Takeru con un ramo de flores en sus manos, le dio un beso a la castaña en la frente y se las entrego.

Hola Tk ¿Cómo estas?... ¡gracias por las flores!

Bien... ¿y tu como sigues?

Mejor anuqué no me podre mover de aquí un buen rato- Mimi puso cara de poco amigos lo cual hizo que Tk se riera, se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

Michael llego a CSE y cerro fuerte la puerta de su oficina haciendo que su secretaria se estremeciera.

¡No esta muerta! ¡Maldición!- le pego un puño a la mesa haciendo que todas sus cosas se cayeran al piso, cogió el teléfono y la marco la extensión de su secretaria.

Carolina llama por favor a Bartolomé

¿Esta bien señor?

Si, solo llámalo

De inmediato.

Colgó el teléfono y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, saco un portarretratos con una foto de Mimi y el.

¡Mimi si no eres mía no dejare que seas de nadie más!

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alto, corpulento con tez morena y ojos y pelo castaño.

Fallaste, no esta muerta.

Señor y si en vez de matarla ella, lo matamos a el. –Michael lo considero un momento.

Claro ¿Y que lo mate ella?- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono sarcástico, pero ahí se dio cuenta de que era un plan increíble- ella lo mata ¿Pero como?

Haciéndole creer que el es un espía también y que solo esta con ella para robar información sobre CSE…

¡Claro! Esa idea me gusta… ella se… esta…en… ena- enam- enamorando de el , cuando se de cuenta de que la engaño en algo así vas a hacer todo lo que le digamos, le ordenamos que lo mate… ella lo hace, queda desconsolada y yo aparezco en ese momento, la consuelo y con el tiempo me gano de nuevo el cariño de Mimi… ¡Te puedes ir!

El hombre alto salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Michael volvió a coger el portarretratos y lo puso sobre el escritorio, se relajo sabiendo que la va a poder recuperar y que no va a tener que hacer lo que mas le dolía hacer… Matarla.

Matt estaba en una esquina del hospital fumándose un cigarrillo, cuando se lo termino decidió entrar de nuevo, no quería dejar a Mimi sola por mucho tiempo. Subió al cuarto piso donde estaba la habitación de Mimi y se encontró con su hermano Tk en la misma posición que el había estado antes. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Matt estaba ahí, y este aprovecho para escuchar la conversación de ellos dos.

Mimi yo no te creo que tu nos hallas abandonado por la agencia, yo te conozco y se que ese no es un motivo por el cual tu abandonaría a tus amigos ¿Hay algo mas no es así?

Mimi agacho la cabeza la había descubierto, En ese momento una serie de imágenes empezaron asar por su cabeza pero después estas se unieron para formar un recuerdo.

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizarla ero la u me tiene muy ocupada… solo espero que les guste, esta un poco corto y no es uno de mis caitulos favoritos pero se va a mejorar, Tk se va a dar cuenta de algo que ya sospechaba y pues Matt se va a enterar de la verdadera razón por la que Mimi los abandono, espero que dejen comentarios ¡los quiero!**


	5. Recuerdos

**10 años atrás:**

"Mimi acaba de llegar a Odaiba, bajo del avión y fue directo hasta donde sus amigos la estaban esperando, saludo a todos pero faltaba la persona mas importante su amiga Sora.

¿Matt donde esta Sora?- Kari miro a todos lados a ver si venia pero no y después miro a Matt.

Tenia que ayudar a su mama en floristería.

"Algo no me cuadra, Mimi es la mejor amiga de Sora y la mama de ella siempre ha dejado que Sora venga a recogerla"- Joley no le quito la mirada de encima a Matt, quien estaba relajado después de todo el tampoco sabia la verdad.

Era ya tarde y los chicos se fueron cada uno para su casa, pero Joley decidió hacerle una visita a la mama de Sora. Al llegar encontró a la mama de Sora cerrando la floristería pero no vio a Sora por ningún lado.

¡Buenas noches Señora!

Buenas noches Joley ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias… ¿Dora no le iba a ayudar en la floristería hoy?

Se lo pedí pero me dijo que había quedado de verse con Tai, que iban a jugar Futbol.

"¡Que raro!" ¿Usted sabia que Mimi llegaba hoy?

¿Enserio? Pero Sora no me dijo nada.

¡Hola Mama!- escucho a Sora gritando mientras corría para alcanzarla, pero al ver a Joley paro- Ho… h…hola Joley ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

Podemos hablar Sora- Joley miro a Sora con cara de poco amigos.

Claro ¿Qué pasa?- la mama de Sora noto que las cosas no estaban bien así que decidió disculparse e irse.

Las dejo solas.- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Por qué no fuiste al aeropuerto?...

Por que yo…- Joley noto la mentira ahí mismo así que decidió adelantarse.

No me mientas porque también se que no estuviste con Tai.

Joley yo…

¡¿Qué Sora?

Lo que pasa es que no quiero ver a Mimi, soy la peor amiga que alguien puede tener, ella me confió algo y yo la engañe- una lagrima salió rodando por la mejilla de Sora- Ella hace unas semanas me dijo que no dejaba de pensar en alguien…

…y ese alguien es ¡MATT!

Si así es, Mimi se enamoro de Matt, me dijo que no dijera nada que era mejor así; pero después Matt y yo empezamos a hablar y me empezó a gustar, y ahora no se como decirle a Mimi que Matt y yo somos novios… Fue por eso que no fui al aeropuerto hoy, no soy capaz de pensar en ella sin ponerme triste.

¿Matt lo sabe?

No el… no sabe nada.

Mimi entro en su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando para el techo, no sabia porque su mejor amiga no le respondía los mensajes o porque no le contestaba las llamadas y sobre todo…

¿Por qué no fue Sora al aeropuerto?

¿Mimi estas bien?

Kari entro y se sentó al lado de ella.

**2 días después: **

Mimi estaba caminando por el parque favorito de ella cuando vivía en Odaiba. Después de caminar un rato vio a Sora abrazando a alguien, ella trato de acercarse pero un árbol no dejaba que viera quien era la otra persona así que se subió al árbol. Trepo por las ramas del árbol hasta que subió lo suficiente para poder ver hacia donde Sora estaba, se sentó en una de las ramas y miro hacia donde Sora estaba.

Matt miraba a Sora tiernamente y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que los labios de el rozaron los de ella y ella le correspondía como si nada. Como si Mimi nunca le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por el rubio.

"¿Como pudo hacerme eso?"

Mimi sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, se sentía engañada y sobre toda estúpida por haberle confiado a Sora que Matt le gustaba. Trato de bajarse del árbol pero hizo demasiado ruido con las ramas, lo cual hizo que Matt y Sora dejaron de besarse y se levantaran para ver quien los estaba espiando. Cuando Mimi llego al suelo vio y se dio la vuelta vio a Sora y a Matt mirándola.

Sora estaba paralizada no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba Mimi en el árbol y no sabia si los había visto besarse aunque parecía que si ya que sus ojos estaban rojos.

¿Cómo pudiste Sora?

Después de decir eso salió corriendo dejando a Matt asombrado y a Sora sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo.

Mimi no quiso mirar a atrás supuso que ellos la estaría mirando; ella no iba fijándose por donde caminaba hasta que choco con alguien, Mimi miro para arriba y vio que era Tai así que no dudo ni un minuto y lo abrazo como si se le fuera a escapar, este se demoro un rato es responderle ya que estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña y sobre todo porque estuviera llorando.

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero no a habido casi inspiración y la u me tienen muy ocupada, espero que les guste y ahí me perdonan lo cortico pero estoy un poco corta de imaginación no se que me pasa.**

**Bueno les mando un beso y un abrazo**

**Dejen Coments!**


	6. La verdad

Mimi se encontraba de nuevo en la camilla del hospital y Takeru estaba a su lado, sintió la mano de Tk coger la de ella, lo cual no supo en que momento paso y mucho menos en que momento había empezado a llorar.

-No tienes porque contarme si no quieres

Tk levanto su mano y la llevo hasta la mejilla de la chica para secar las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.

-creo que es el momento de contarlo… si tienes razón no fue solo por la agencia fue por Sora.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero Sora que tiene que ver ahí?

-antes de venir hace tres años yo le conté a Sora lago que sentía por cierta persona, después me di cuenta que Sora y esa persona eran novio…

-¿Esa persona era Matt?

Matt estaba asombrado escuchando la conversación de su hermano y Mimi. Algo de el esperaba que Si que era por el y que ese sentimiento no había cambiado.

-Si, era Matt

-"¿era?"- Matt se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta que callo al piso.

-¿Y ahora Mimi?

Mimi miro confundida a Tk ¿Qué quería decir con esa pregunta? Mimi miro para la puerta esperando a que alguien entrara para no tener que responder esa preguntar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Matt esta ahí.

-¿Matt se puede saber que haces esperando?

El se levanto rápido y entro en la habitación de Mimi; se sentó al lado de Mimi y le cogió la cara para que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

-Mimi ¿porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías?

-porque… no creí que te importara… y porque tu estabas con Sora.

-Mimi… yo te amo, siempre te he amado.

-¿Y Sora?

-Le termine ayer en el cumpleaños de Kari. Las cosas entre ella y yo no iban muy bien desde hace rato.

-Asi ya no se veían casi y siempre que lo hacían era mejor estar cerca, mantienen peleando.- los dos miraron a Tk confundidos y se acordaron de que el estaba ahí.

-¡Tk sal de aquí!- Tk salió con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos Matt la volvió a mirar a los ojos y Mimi sintió que su corazón se aceleraban haciéndole caer encuentra de que ella jamás había olvidado a Yamato y que en verdad estaba enamorada de el. Mimi y abrazo a Matt y el le respondió el abrazo rápido. El corazón de Matt se acelero, se dio cuenta de que Mimi lo amaba, estaba alegre no podía creer que su princesa del rosa le estuviera correspondiendo. Matt se separo de ella un poco y la nariz de ella toco la de el. Rozo los labios de ellos, el cual la chica no sabia si responderle o no pero desde pues de un momento ella le correspondió tomando al rubio por sorpresa, uso sus manos en el pelo de Matt dándole a entender que ella quería mas. Cuando necesitaron aire el se separo de ella y llevo su boca al oído de ella.

-Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

El le volvió a dar un beso a Mimi y después de fue de la cama pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación vio a un hombre sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana. Mimi lo estaba mirando cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Matt asi que miro a donde Matt estaba mirando y se encontró con su jefe.

-Me dijeron que casi te perdimos, que bueno que había un medico cerca.

-te pregunto lo mismo de siempre ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué? ¿Para aparecer asi?

-si.

-Luego te enseño.

-ok.

Matt se devolvió y se sentó al lado de Mimi, la miro confundido y después le pregunto en susurros:

-¿Quién es el?

-mi jefe-Le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

-¡¿Y que paso con la teoría de "Te quieren matar"?

Matt estaba furioso y se paro de la cama rápido, asombrando al jefe de Mimi.

-es algo que no te puedo explicar ahora.

-Yamato ¿no?- los dos miraron al jefe de Mimi asombrados.

-si, asi es.

Mi jefe se levanto de la silla y fue a la puerta, el cerro la puerta y volvió a ocupar el lugar que tenia.

-Mimi trabaja para Mimi como un espía, ella nos da toda la información que necesitamos. En cuanto a esto, ella desde un principio sabia lo que podía pasar y Michael quería matarla, al principio nos pudo engañar y pensamos que al que quería era a ti, por eso le dimos la misión y pusimos a otro a espiar a Michael, ahora Mimi tu prioridad es Yamato, ahora lo quieren a el al parecer tiene la absurda idea de que si lo matan tu vas a volver corriendo donde el.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

Matt y Mimi seguían asombrados, yo mas que el ya se supone que esto es un secreto.

-porque no podía dejar que pensaras mal de nosotros y de Mimi. Mimi ellos te van a hacer creer que Matt es un espía y que quiere información.

-esta bien, gracias por informarme.

Matt miro confundido y yo suspire, empecé a contar todo, cuando se dio cuenta su jefe ya no estaba ahi:

-Yo fui la novia de Michael solo para conseguir información, yo a el nunca lo vi como algo mas que un amigo; tenia que ganarme la confianza de el y que mejor forma que hacerle creer que yo le amaba. Pero ninguno pensó que el me fuera a pedir matrimonio y ahí fue cuando todo se daño, le dije que lo tenia que pensar y le conté todo a mi jefe y el me dijo que no, que no me podía casar con el… le dije que no quería casarme con el y se puso como loco, me amenazo con matarme si había otro.

Matt la miro asombrado cuando Mimi termino de relatar lo sucedido pero después se puso pensativo.

-¿Y ese otro soy yo?

-Si

Mimi se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza para que Matt no se diera cuenta

-¡Te amo princesa!

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Matt y la beso. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Sora; los dos se separaron y miraron al que los había interrumpido, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Sora la miraron asombrados y nerviosos. Ella venia con un ramo de flores en las manos, cuando vio a Matt y a Mimi sentados en la cama una lagrima salió rodando por su mejilla pero no se fue, dejo las flores en una mesa y se sentó en la silla que el jefe de Mimi había ocupado antes.

-Entonces… si había otra.

Matt se levanto y fue donde ella estaba.


	7. Suerte

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-hace tres meses encontré una foto de Mimi en tu chaqueta, era una foto en la que estaban los dos juntos y te juro que nunca te vi sonreír de esa forma.

Mimi escuchaba a Sora asombrada y confundida ¿Cuál era la foto de la que Sora estaba hablando?

-Y cuando aprecio en el concierto supe que era ella, después en que cumpleaños de Kari me terminaste misteriosamente y cuando te pregunte si había otra te pusiste nervioso…

-Sora… lo siento, nunca quise.

Mimi trato de levantarse pero Matt se lo impidió, Sora se acerco a la camilla y se sentó al lado de Mimi, después miro a Matt:

-Matt nos puedes dejar solas un momento… por favor.

-claro.

Matt salió de la habitación pero estaba intranquilo no sabia porque Sora se comportaba asi y si era bueno. Sora cogió la mano de Mimi y la miro a la cara sin decir nada, Mimi no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

-Sora, yo…

-no, Mimi déjame hablar a mi…Lo siento… por todo, por haberte traicionado cuando tu me dijiste que Matt te gustaba, por no haberte dicho lo que pasaba entre el y yo…

-Sora yo…

- No, Mimi tu no digas nada… solo venia a eso y a desearles… suerte, espero que sean muy felices.

Se acerco y la abrazo con una sonrisa en la cara, Mimi no dudo en devolverle el abrazo después de todo era su mejor amiga.

-Mimi también venia a darte las gracias…

-¿Pero Porque?

- porque gracias a ti me dice unta de que a la persona que en verdad amo es a Tai.

Sora se sentía tranquila, ahora ya la culpa no la atormentaba mas y podía hacer una vida con la persona que amaba, Mimi se sentía mucho mejor por saber que su amiga no guardaba rencor hacia ella y sobre todo que la había perdonado.

Matt entro en ese momento en la habitación y las vio abrazadas lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: se habían perdonado. Matt se sintió feliz y sobre todo tranquilo porque todo se hubiera aclarado. Mimi salió ese fin de semana del hospital y por fin pudo sentirse en libertad.


	8. Una sorpresa para Mimi

Era septiembre, la primera semana para ser más exactos, y dos semanas después de la salida de Mimi del hospital cuando es llamada por Michael:

-¡Hola Mimi!

-Hola Michael

-Mimi necesito que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato.

-llego en 20 minutos.

-ok

Mimi cogió sus cosas y trato de salir lo más rápido posible de su apartamento para ver que era lo que Michael le tenía que decir. Aunque ella tenía una idea de que esto fuera sobre Yamato, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Durante el camino cogió su Iphone y llamo al jefe de la División:

-Soy la agente Mimi, señor. Michael me llamo para que me reuniera con el, en este momento voy para la CSE a reunirme con el, después lo llamo para informarle el resto, espero vea mi mensaje.

Como el director no le contesto para la molestia de Mimi le toco dejarle un mensaje de voz. Mimi entro en el parqueadero de la CSE y parqueo el carro, después bajo de el y camino hasta el elevador donde oprimió el ultimo botón que era el piso de Michael. Cuando se abrieron las puertas Mimi se encontró con Carolina quien la miro:

-El señor Michael la esta esperando señorita.

Mimi no hizo esperar más a Michael asi que entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Camino hasta el escritorio de Michael nerviosa aunque no quería demostrarlo.

-¡Mimi hoy te ves mas hermosa que de costumbre!

-Gracias, Michael.

Mimi sonrió fingidamente y Michael se paro de su asiento y cogió una carpeta, se hizo detrás de Mimi y se la paso para que ella pudiera observarla. Cuando Mimi abrió la carpeta se encontró con una foto de Yamato junto con un espía amigo de ella dueño de la discografía donde Yamato grababa. Mimi se dio cuenta de que Michael la miraba y fingió sorprenderse, en ese momento Michael se paro detrás de ella y puso una mano en su hombro, miro hacia abajo obteniendo una bonita vista del pecho de Mimi; el empezó a bajar la mano en sentido diagonal y cuando estaba metiendo la mano por la blusa de la chica, Mimi lo detuvo:

-Michael ¿Qué crees que haces?

Michael retiro la mano raido, Mimi esta nerviosa y con rabia por lo que casi pasa y Michael la miraba insistentemente poniéndola mas nerviosa, Michael se sentó de nuevo en su silla y Mimi se paro después de todo ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer con Yamato: matarlo, pero Michael se levanto también de la silla.

-Mimi todavía no termino contigo.

Esa noche tenía pensado hacerla suya y no le importaba si ella quería o no, lo haría a la fuerza si era necesario.

-Por aquí por favor.

Michael señalo una puerta a su derecha y Mimi no tuvo mas opción que caminar hasta ahí, Mimi iba con nervios pero tenia que seguir ordenes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Michael la abrió y dejo que ella pasara primero, el entro y prendió la luz, la chica al ver que había una cama quiso correr pero antes de que se diera la vuelta Michael la cogió por detrás y empezó a besarle el cuello, Mimi trato de soltarse pero Michael era mas fuerte que ella, definitivamente había caído en la boca del lobo. Michael le cogió las muñecas haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor y las amarro con una cuerda. Mimi trato de soltarse y gritar pero nada funcionaba.

-Mimi esta habitación es a prueba de ruidos, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y nadie te va a escuchar.

Mimi estaba aterrorizada ¿Cómo había caído en esto? Michael cogió la blusa de Mimi y se la quito rápido, dejando al descubierto el brasier de ella; Mimi seguía luchando por soltarse pero era imposible, Michael la empujo a la cama y se hizo en cima de ella, lo cual impedía que ella se moviera.

-Mimi yo soy mas fuerte que tu no vas a lograr nada con esto.

Mimi quito el brasier rápido dejando los senos de Mimi al descubierto, Mimi gritaba desesperada que la soltar:

-Michael, detente por favor.

Pero Michael no le hizo caso y se metió uno de los senos de Mimi a la boca, Mimi empezó a gemir mientras trataba de zafarse de el. Michael se quito la camiseta y después se deshizo de los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers. Michael beso a Mimi aunque ella no le respondió el beso, sino que trataba de evitarlo, mientras la besaba se deshizo del pantalón de la castaña, Michael no pudo aguantar y le quito la ropa interior rápido le abrió la piernas y se quito los bóxers, Mimi miro aterrada el miembro de Michael, los dedos de Michael empezaron a acercarse y Michael metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Mimi gritaba ero el no le hacia caso.

-Michael no por favor, ara te lo pido.

-No Mimi tu solo eres mía y te lo voy a demostrar.

Después de decir esto Michael sustituyo el dedo por su lengua haciendo que Mimi gimiera, Mimi empezó a sentir como su cuerpo la traicionaba y empezaba a disfrutar lo que el rubio le hacia, ella por mas que tratara de que eso no pasara no podía, el placer era mas fuerte que ella. Michael al darse cuanta del cambio de la chica sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero el no pudo seguir mas asi que volvió a besarla y después sin que ella se diera cuenta entro en ella, haciendo que ella gimiera, Michael empezó a embestirla, el marco el ritmo y ella lo seguía en contra de su voluntad. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo y Michael se dejo caer al lado de ella. Mimi se levanto de la cama y miro a Michael.

-me puedes soltar ¡YA TIENES LO QUE QUERIAS!

Michael la soltó y vio como la mujer que amaba se vestía y salía por la puerta. Cuando Mimi llego a su apartamento apago el celular, desconecto los teléfonos y se tiro en su cama, empezó a llorar. Nunca pensó que Michael pudiera ser asi, que pudiera hacerle eso ¿Ahora como le iba a decir a Matt lo que había pasado? Estaba exhausta asi que se quedo dormida rápido, cuando se levanto se encontró con los ojos azules de Yamato mirándola:

-M-m-Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al verlo se levanto rápido quedando sentada en la cama, estaba nerviosa y se le notaba a metros, Matt la miro confundido y después hablo:

-Estaba preocupado por ti, te llame a tu celular pero no contestaste ¿Paso algo?

-N-no…es… nada

-Mimi ¿Estas aquí?

El jefe de la División dentro en la habitación, Mimi al verlo se altero y se levanto de la cama, miro para donde estaba su jefe y grito:

-¡¿Qué? ¿AHORA TODOS TIENEN LA LLAVE DE MI APARTAMENTO?

Matt se levanto y miro a Mimi preocupado, ella se llevo las manos al pelo y después se tiro al piso, cayendo sentada, empezó a llorar desesperadamente lo cual preocupo mas a Matt y a su jefe.

-Mimi cariño ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi dudo un momento en responder y se tapo la cara con las manos, Matt la miraba preocupado pero sobretodo asombrado. Mimi se quito las manos de la cara y hablo pero no miro a Matt sino al piso.

-Michael…

-¡¿Qué paso con el?

-el me… violo.

Matt al escuchar la última palabra se paro como loco del piso y salió de habitación, Mimi no hizo nada para detenerlo, la verdad no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para hacerlo. El jefe de la División la miro asombrado y después se acerco a ella, le ´puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento es mi culpa.

Después de decir esto salió detrás de Matt.


End file.
